poniendo en orden los pensamientos
by XP justme XD
Summary: ¿podrá contarle lo que siente? :es mi primer fic ojala que les guste:
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno mi primer fic espero que les guste aunque sea un poco._

_Como saben, mejor que yo, bones es de FOX  
_

**Capitulo 1**

La implacable mirada que aparecía en el rostro de Booth al arrestar finalmente al tipo que tenia frente a él era solo una pequeña muestra de lo que en su interior sentía, solo en pensar que ese infeliz había matado a su esposa a golpes y peor aún había dejado a su hijo encerrado durante toda la semana en su habitación sin mas alimento q un pan que le tiraba todos los días hacían que esa mirada fuera lo mas suave que pudiera darle. Aunque, claro, Brennan notaba que no era común en el esa expresión, aun con todos sus problemas para tratar a las personas, en el último tiempo había aprendido mucho con él y de él algo que se hacia evidente en estas situaciones.

bo. maldito!!-aun con clara molestia en su rostro

bre. tranquilo ya confeso, lo tenemos

bo. con un suspiro pesado-lo se bones... es solo que odio a ese tipo de personas

bre. eso ya lo se y creo que el también -sonriéndole un poco para tranquilizarlo

bo. gracias bones-sonriéndole mas tranquilo

bre. debo admitir que me paralice por unos segundos ahí dentro

bo. por qué?

bre. por como lo trataste

enserio te asuste?

bre. yo no dije que me asustaste, yo dije me paralice y por unos segundos pero fue porque me sorprendiste porque normalmente no eres así

bo. si claro...te asustaste-susurrando-

bre. no

bo. Si -sin darse cuenta ya se había relajado completamente, volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre

bre. ya te dije que no

Iban caminando en dirección al despacho de Booth cuando casi chocaron con Sweets por ir discutiendo

que siguen ignorando a las demás personas en sus discusiones como siempre

bre. eso no es cierto-mirando a Booth-

bo.- susurrando a Brennan-creo que a veces lo hacemos bones

bre.- susurrando a Booth-claro que no yo siempre estoy atenta a todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor

bo. disculpa pero yo soy el agente entrenado eso lo hago yo

bre. bueno parece que no te entrenaron muy bien entonces

bo. qué? no dices eso cuando te salvo la vida

bre. solo han sido un par de veces a demás yo también te he salvado a ti, por si no lo recuerdas

sw. ven lo que digo

bo.-miro a Brennan unos instantes y después se dirigió a Sweets-acabo de recordar que tengo que hablar contigo algo importante

sw. ahora?

bo. si ahora, vamos-tomo a Sweets por un brazo arrastrándolo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Brennan los seguía entonces se detuvo y le devolvió la extremidad al psicólogo que a esa altura ya no la sentía - emm…bones por qué no me esperas en mi despacho

bre. por qué?

bo. es algo privado

bre. yo no puedo saberlo?

bo. no bones, por eso es privado

bre.-con una mueca en la cara-esta bien te espero

En el despacho de Sweets

sw. entonces agente Booth en que lo puedo ayudar

bo. ah pasado tiempo desde que me reincorpore cierto?

sw. si tres meses es un lapso bastante considerable

bo. y creo que estoy 100% de vuelta

sw. que bien-mirándolo con suspicacia-

bo.-se paro del sillón y empezó a caminar un poco nervioso-es que lo del sueño, es decir bones y yo....tu sabes-seguía mirándolo de la misma manera-....aun mi cabeza esta como el 4 de julio...me entiendes?

sw. esta enamorado de la doctora Brennan?

bo.-se sentó pero seguía igual de nervioso-por eso vine a hablar contigo

sw. yo no puedo decirle si ama o no a la doctora

bo. eso lo se Sweets

sw. usted le a comentado algo a ella?

bo. claro que no

sw. y vino a mi para saber si debía hacerlo…

bo. no!!...bueno si, en parte

sw. creo que si esta seguro de lo que siente debería tratar de derribar esa barrera que ha estado separando sus sentimientos

bo. y si le hago daño?

sw. mmm entiendo.....emm agente Booth a tratado de salir con alguien más, es decir, fuera del trabajo?

bo. conseguir una novia?

sw. no una novia, no algo tan formal sino una relación de "amistad" con alguna mujer

bo. No ni siquiera he pensado en eso

sw. creo que seria conveniente que explorara nuevas cosas, otros territorios ya que aun no tiene nada en concreto con la doctora

bo. tu crees que saliendo con otras mujeres me va a ayudar a decidir si lo que siento es real

sw. si, básicamente, no tiene por que llegar a ser nada sexual solo conversaciones como amigos un modo como de mmm comparar

bo. comparar?

sw. si

bo.-se paro deirigiendose a la puerta-lo pensare.....gracias

sw.-con una sonrisa en el rostro- de nada

_Me gustaria saber en que puedo mejorar y si les gusto, porfavor dejen comentarios XD_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola por recomendación de Andie Booth (gracias ^^) decidi cambiar como estaba siendo escrito el fic ojala que este mejor XD_

_Tiene un pequeño muy pequño spoiler_

_Bones como saben es de Fox  
_

Cap 2

Su mirada estaba perdida, parecía observar una de las muchas botellas del bar en el que se encontraba, pero no era así, su mente daba mil vueltas tantos pensamientos diferentes sin ordenar, tantos sentimientos si expresar. El dolor de cabeza comenzaba a acentuarse en su frete y definitivamente el vaso de whisky en su mano no ayudaba a calmarlo, sin embargo no quería ir a casa no quería estar solo y estar con ella en ese momento serviría solamente para confundirlo más. Tenía que tomar una decisión y por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, debía ser ahora porque no podría soportar por más tiempo.

— ¡decidido!, apenas tenga la oportunidad se lo diré, sin rodeos, sin excusas, solo de frente― pensó cuando tomo el último sorbo de su licor.

―un whisky doble seco, por favor―le dijo al cantinero cuando se sentó en la barra.

―enseguida señorita.

―wow, tú si que pareces tener problemas ― comentó Booth después de que el barman le respondiera, parecía una mujer sencilla y amable a primera vista, hermosa, si, pero lo que más destacaba en ella en ese momento era su cara de cansancio y dolor.

―ha sido un día horrible.

―hola Seely Booth, encantado.

―Rose Miller, tú tampoco tienes buena cara sabes―comentó al mirarlo por primera vez.

―aquí tiene―interrumpió unos segundos el cantinero entregándole su pedido.

―gracias.

―solo un pequeño dolor de cabeza, nada grave.

―deberías ir a descansar―puso repentinamente su mano sobre la frente de Booth-mmm no, no tienes fiebre.

―cla…claro debería hacerlo― tembló su voz unos instantes.

No es que no tuviera experiencia con mujeres, pero su brusco movimiento lo dejo paralizado. Rose retiro rápidamente la mano al ver que lo estaba incomodando, había actuado sin pensar.

―lo siento, fue un acto reflejo, a estas alturas ya lo hago sin pensar.

―no te preocupes, ¿eres médico?

―no, soy enfermara

―bueno yo también saco mi arma y apunto a todo lo que se mueve― soltó una carcajada

― ¿eres asaltante?, por favor dime que no lo eres porque este seria el peor día de mi vida

―no, tranquila soy de los chicos buenos, FBI agente especial Seely Booth

―esta bien te voy a creer

―y me puedes contar que es lo que te paso o ¿es algo personal? porque si es así no importa ―se apresuro a decir al darse cuenta de que se habían conocido hace no más de 15 minutos y ya le estaba preguntando por su vida

―hoy perdí a un paciente, trabajo en el área pediátrica y cuide a Math por tres años, él tenia 6 cuando llego al hospital le diagnosticaron leucemia, no sabes como lucho todo este tiempo él quería vivir, pase navidades y cumpleaños con él pero ahora…―hiso una pausa, le costaba seguir todo el día aguanto su dolor y el de la familia apoyándola hasta el último instante― …él ya no esta…

―lo siento mucho, yo no quería… no debí preguntar―dijo apenado al notar la tristeza con la que había dicho esas pocas palabras

―tranquilo―bebió lo que le quedaba de su trago y se seco algunas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas―gracias por escucharme…ha sido una suerte encontrarme contigo–se levantó y dejó el pago por el whisky ―me tengo que ir

-hey!! Toma mi tarjeta… si necesitas algo solo llámame―le entrego un papel con su numero de teléfono, ella solo sonrió ante el gesto y se fue sin decir más ― … adiós

Fue algo extraño pocas veces sentía esa empatía por alguien tan rápido, en verdad le gustaría volver a hablar con ella algún día pero ahora en lo que debía enfocarse era en encontrar el momento exacto en el que decirle a Temperance lo que sentía por ella. Pensándolo un poco mejor no podía llegar, pararse y decir "te amo", ya lo había hecho y lo arruino, así que esta vez no funcionaria.

Pasaron dos semanas en las no habían tenido un caso y por ende sus encuentros eran menos seguidos a veces la buscaba para ir a comer algo o simplemente la visitaba y se quedaban en la oficina de ella. Lamentablemente cada vez que había un clímax relativamente cómodo como para hablar de ese tema llegaba alguien o a alguno de los dos lo llamaban.

― ¡Bones! ¡Bones! ―exclamó al entrar en el laboratorio

―esta en su oficina―contestó Ángela sin levantar la vista de lo que estaba bosquejando en su cuaderno

― ¡Bones! Por fin te encuentro ― le habló al entrar en el despacho de Brennan

―hoy no puedo almorzar contigo Booth, tengo mucho trabajo―se apresuro a decir sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo

― ¡claro que tienes trabajo y mucho! ―le dijo con un poco de excitación en su voz, sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio

―¿ por qué lo dices así? ¿te pone feliz que tenga que trabajar?¿estas bien? ― lo miro por primera vez desde que entro en la sala y preguntó un poco confundida, había notado algo en la voz de él pero no entendió a que se debía, Booth no era partidario de que trabajara tanto

―tenemos un caso― la miro detenidamente entonces sonrió al ver que ella también lo hacia

― ¿qué estamos esperando? ― ya se había parado y tomado su bolso

― ¡vamos! ―salieron de la oficina de Bones muy rápido sorprendiendo a Ángela y Cam que estaba hablando cerca

― ¿A donde van ustedes dos? ―preguntó rápidamente Cam

― ¡tenemos un cuerpo! ―alcanzó a decir Brennan antes de salir del edificio

_Gracias por leer ^^_

_Próximo cap Booth se encuentra con Rose_


	3. Chapter 3

_sorry por no haber subido antes XD espero que les guste_

Cap 3

En las afueras de la ciudad se encontraba un hermoso parque poco frecuentado por su abundante vegetación y por la reputación ya conocida de el.

Dos jóvenes despertaron semidesnudos y muy confundidos en medio del frondoso bosque, sabían muy bien lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, es más debían hacerlo para ser aceptados dentro de la fraternidad de su escuela, lo que no recordaban era cuando los habían dejado inconscientes y sin otra cosa más que sus pantalones. No encontraron ninguna señal de sus compañeros así que decidieron seguir el camino que creían correcto, al poco andar comenzaron a sentir un hedor fétido, pensaron que podía ser algún basural o alguna planta industrial cerca, lo que quería decir que podían encontrar gente que los ayudaran a llegar de vuelta a su colegio, sin pensarlo dos veces siguieron el pestilente aroma. Paso tras paso la esencia se hacia más fuerte, hasta que uno de ellos se quedo paralizado con lo que vio a escasos metros de el, un cuerpo, un cadáver humano yacía entre la maleza, compartieron una mirada de terror que desfiguro sus rostros y sin decir nada corrieron sin tener descanso hasta llegar a una carretera.

Las palabras que pronunciaban se atropellaban ante tanto nerviosismo tratando de contar lo que habían visto al policía que los había detenido al verse como trastornados tratando de detener autos para que los ayudaran.

―mujer, entre 18 y 20 años, descomposición muy avanzada, yo diría 3 meses pero eso lo podrá asegurar Hodgins ― decía Brennan mirando el cuerpo que tenia frete a ella―trauma en la región occipital, posible causa de muerte, también presenta fractura en la mandíbula y en las 9º y 10º costillas.

―entonces, ¿ todo al Jefersonian Bones? ―preguntó Booth

―si, ya he terminado aquí, volvamos al laboratorio

Después de ser llevado todo lo necesario para comensar la investigación el equipo trabajo arduamente para identificar a la vsctima. Angela por su parte trató de recontruir el rostro de la chica, se le complicaron las cosas por la frectura mandibular pero nada que no pudiera solucionar como ya lo había dicho Temperance y hodgins había corroborado la victima había fallecido hace 3 meses por lo que con el rostro recontruido busco en la base de datos de las personas desaparecidas.

―ya se quien es―subió la plataforma angela hasta ponerse frente al una de las computadoras―aquí esta la imagen que saque de el cráneo….y aquí esta la foto de ella en la lista de personas desaparecidas.

―Samanta Miller ―leía Cam desde el lado de la mesa de autopcia―desaparecida hace 14 semanas…― no alcanzó a terminar de leer porque se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Booth.

―Hola, ¿me tienen algo nuevo?

―la hemos identificado―contesto rápidamente Brennan que se encontraba revisando aun los restos.

―Samanta Miller―repitio Cam―la fecha de desaparición corresponde con la de muerte, tiene un pariente aquí en DC, su hermana Rose Miller

―¿qué? ―preguntó exaltado al escuchar el nombre familiar― ¿tienes algún otro dato de ella?

― trabaja de enfermera en el hospital central, y su número para contactarla― respondió angela

― dámelo yo la llamo― dijo rápidamente al escuchar lo que le habían contestado era la misma mujer que había conocido o era demasiada coincidencia, así que prefería salir de dudas, marcó el número que le dictó Ángela.

Todos lo miraron extrañados por su actitud, debía conocerla, sin duda, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar al ver que él ya estaba con el teléfono en su oído.

―Hola, ¿Rose? ― dijo Booth al escuchar que contestaban.

―si con ella ¿Quién es?

― El agente Seely Booth

― ¡oh! Hola, ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? ― estaba claro era la misma persona que había conocido en el bar.

―necesito que hablemos ― dijo aunque sabia que sonaba desesperado trató de neutraliazar lo más posible su voz.

― yo también quería hablar contigo necesito pedirte un favor, es sobre mi hermana ― no sabia si hacer la llamada pero al llamarla él quería aprovechar el momento.

― sobre ella quiero hablarte.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? …por favor no me lo digas por aquí ― si era del FBI y sabia de Samanta no era por nada bueno así que opto por hablar directamente con Booth.

―puedes ir a mi oficina preguntas por mi cuando llegues al FBI, te espero

―ok voy en media hora estoy allá ― terminó la llamada Booth ante la mirada de expectante de todo el equipo.

―la conoces ―por fin se decidió a preguntar Cam.

―si ― contesto Booth dirigiéndose a la salida.

―quieres que te acompañe de todos modos― hablo Brennan al verlo salir tan rápido.

―claro que si ―se volteo a mirarla―no quiero darle la mala noticia solo.

―oh claro.

Al llegar al FBI unos minutos más tarde le comunicaron que Rose ya se encontraba esperándolo fuera de su oficina ambos se dirigieron al despacho de Booth en silencio igual como había sucedido en la SUV.

―¡Seely! Hola, vine lo más rápido que pude―dijo al verlo llegar a su lado

―hola Rose, pasemos a mi despacho― entraron en la oficina con Temperance siguiéndolos, ella cerro la puerta al pasar ― siéntate por favor, ella es la doctora Temperance Brennan, antropóloga forense del Jefersonian.

―mucho gusto señorita Miller―dijo Bones dirigiéndose a Rose.

―un placer―cogió la mano que le había ofrecido en señal de saludo― supongo que la encontraron, ¿sufrió mucho? ― dirigiéndose a Booth ahora.

―no

_lo se, lo se es un poco fome pero ia mejorara lo prometo hasta la proxima_


	4. Chapter 4

_De verdad lo siento por no haber subido antes, ojala que les este gustando como esta quedando._

Cap 4

―me gustaría que me contaran todo―dijo Rose con los ojos vidriosos pero con voz firme sentándose en uno de los sillones del despacho.

Booth se acomodo en el sofá al lado del que estaba sentada ella mientras Temperance que quedo de pie justo al frente de ambos.

― ¿estás segura? ― preguntó Booth.

― Si, yo quiero saber que le hicieron

―la encontramos en un bosque, con un avanzado nivel de descomposición, aparentemente murió hace 3 meses ―comenzó a explicar Brennan― la causa de muerte aún no la tenemos clara, pero mi equipo esta trabajando en eso en este momento.

―gracias, realmente espero que encuentren al culpable― les dijo después de unos minutos de silencio, pasando la mirada de uno a otro.

―no te preocupes te prometo que lo haremos― Booth puso su mano en la de ella para reconfortarla, no la conocía mucho pero nunca se equivocaba con la personas, y Rose sin duda era alguien que no merecía sufrir ― lo siento pero tengo que hacerte unas preguntas para comenzar la investigación― mantuvo su mano tomada, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por Bones quien quedo en silencio.

― tenia 18 años, era mi única hermana, nuestros padres murieron hace años desde entonces yo me hice cargo de ella, este año planeaba entrar a la universidad

― ¿alguien que quisiera hacerle daño?

― no que yo sepa, este último tiempo habíamos estado un poco distanciadas por mi trabajo, pero me contaba todo.

― vio algo raro los últimos días

―esa semana tuve turno en el dia asi que llegaba como a las 8, ella me esperaba siempre, excepto por el dia que desapareció por eso me puse a buscarla, no estaba en la casa, llame a sus amigas y tampoco sabían nada.

― ok voy a necesitar sus datos

―claro quiero ayudar en lo que pueda― comenzó a anotar todo lo que recordaba en una hoja de papel― es todo lo que se, ahora me tengo que ir pedí permiso por una hora.

―lo entendemos, te mantendremos informada de lo que sepamos―respondió Booth abriéndole la puerta al ver que se retiraba

―gracias Seely, adiós doctora Brennan― Rose se despidió de cada uno y salió de la oficina.

―¿la conoces hace tiempo? ― por fin habló Temperance estando solo los dos en el despacho.

― la verdad es que solo la había visto una vez antes.

― ¿no crees que pudo hacerlo ella?, su reacción fue muy poco emotiva

― no lo entiendo, ¿no es eso lo que te gusta?, ¿que actúen razonablemente?¿ por que entonces desconfías de Rose?

― ¿Por qué tu confías en ella? no crees que no fue la reacción obvia, es decir, la mayoría de las veces cuando das una noticia así lloran, no lo creen tu sabes cosas emocionales.

― No se por que creo que estamos del lado equivocado

― si tienes razón esto es un poco extraño

― Bueno lo que yo creo es que ella no lo hizo voy a confiar en mis instintos esta vez

― seria extraño si no lo hicieras.

Las cosas siguieron su curso natural, interrogaron a las amigas de Samanta, cada una tenía una coartada muy bien apoyada, pero algo hacía que Booth no confiara del todo en ellas. A diferencia de cómo se había pensado en un primer momento la causa de muerte había sido las múltiples puñaladas en la región torácica y no el trauma en el cráneo, que a pesar de ser extremadamente violento, sólo la dejó inconsciente, probablemente al instante.

Booth había llamado un par de veces a Rose para hacerle saber parte de lo que habían averiguado hasta el momento.

― disculpe, usted sabe donde puedo encontrar al agente Booth, ya fui al FBI y me dijeron que si no estaba en su oficina lo más probable es que estuviera aquí en el Jeffersonian

― Claro señorita, si no esta el la plataforma de allí―dijo el guardia apuntando a dentro, hacia el laboratorio ― pregunte por el despacho de la doctora Brennan a cualquiera.

― Muchas gracias―se despidió del guardia y entro dirigiéndose justo donde se le había indicado ―disculpen el agente Booth― pregunto a la mujer que estaba sobre una plataforma al medio del lugar.

― Hola, emm no es por ser desconfiada pero me podría decir para que lo necesita―Ángela la miro de pies a cabeza, no parecía alguien peligroso pero con lo que había visto en su vida nunca esta demás desconfiar un poco, más si era una mujer y buscaba a Booth.

― hola, si, disculpa es que estoy un poco nerviosa es… es algo privado

― Ok espera aquí yo lo voy a buscar― como Ángela no sabia quien era decidió ir a buscarlo ella.

― Gracias

― Booth una mujer te busca―dijo entrando al despacho de Brennan ― ¿algo que no nos habías dicho galán?.

― ¿quién es? ― preguntó Booth pasando por alto la última pregunta de la artista

― no lo se, no me dijo su nombre, pero estaba nerviosa

― bones voy a ver y vuelvo ― se dirigió a Temperance para después abandonar la habitación.

― Cariño ven vamos a ver― propuso Ángela ya estando solas.

― ¿qué? , no Ángela, ¿por qué?

― Porque hace tiempo que no le vemos una novia a Booth y quiero ver como reacciona

― ¿por qué crees que es una novia?, Booth no esta con nadie.

― y eso tu lo sabes porque…

― en realidad no me ha dicho nada pero creo que notaria si saliera con una mujer, es decir, no es que me fije

― ok, ok ya entendí pero igual ven necesito a alguien a quien hablarle― ambas se quedaron paradas en la puerta donde se podía alcanzar a ver a Booth y a la misteriosa mujer.

_Gracias por leer hasta aqui, me gustaria saber si va bien o quieren que cambie algo de como lo escribo_


	5. Chapter 5

Siento mucho el retrazo, espero que les agrade este que el siguiente tendra más accion.

Dedicado a mi Fan # 1 Andie Booth xD gracias por subir el capitulo por mi, y por presionarme a terminarlo. Pues creo que lo huebiera dejado, pero lo voy a terminar para que continuemos con lo que tenemos planeado (para mayor información leer el ultimo capitulo por favor xD).

Como es obvio Bones pertenece a la Fox y a sus creadores.

Cap 5

― ¡Rose! ¿Qué haces aquí?―preguntó Booth al llegar al lado de la mujer que lo esperaba.

― lo siento pero fui a tu oficina y no estabas ― respondió Rose con la misma expresión de nerviosismo con la que se había presentado ante Ángela.

― no te preocupes dime, ¿en que te ayudo?

―me acabo de enterar de algo importante

― ¿sobre tu hermana?

― si, sus amigas me lo contaron hoy

―ven a sentarte por aquí― Booth la invito a la segunda planta donde estaba el área de descanso para conversar más cómodos.

―es Rose, la hermana mayor de Samanta Miller ― Brennan contestó a una pregunta que Ángela no había formulado, pero seguro que se moría por hacerla y por escuchar lo que ellos estaban hablando.

― ¿sale con alguien implicado en un caso?

― no, no lo se, creo que viene a darnos información ― dijo tratando de explicar la repentina visita

―y entonces, ¿por qué no te llamo para que tú también escucharas? ― esa era una excelente pregunta como siempre la artista da justo en el clavo, he hizo que Brennan meditara por unos momentos.

―no necesariamente tengo que estar en todas partes con él, después me contara si es relevante―Bones vio como subían las escaleras y entró a su oficina ―ahora déjame seguir en lo que estaba por favor.

―cariño no cuidas para nada lo que es tuyo

―Ángela el caso es de todos no solo mío ― volvió la mirada a los papeles sobre su escritorio y los empezó a ordenar, Ángela por su lado decidió dejarla, para que intentar explicar ahora lo que llevaba diciendo desde hace años.

―siéntate por favor―ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá ―ahora cuéntame que pasó

―una de las amigas de mi hermana vino a mi esta mañana y me conto algo que yo no sabia, ella me dijo que mi hermana tenia un novio y que no me había contado porque él estaba en una pandilla

― ¿por qué no dijeron nada cuando las interrogue?

― dijo que no pensó que importara porque como dije el estaba en una pandilla, según ella la había dejado por Samanta y que en unos días me lo iba a presentar

― ¿de verdad crees lo que te dijo?

― por eso vine no se si es verdad todo esto, ¿y si él la trataba mal?

― ¿sabes como se llama?

― si, se llama Tom Dewan, incluso me dio una dirección donde cree que puede estar ― sacó un papel de su bolso y se lo entrego a Booth.

―ok, iremos ahora mismo solo voy por Bones y salimos ― se levantó del sofá y camino a las escaleras

― ¿Bones? ― lo alcanzó mientras bajaban

―si, quiero decir la doctora Brennan, es un sobrenombre

― es lindo que le digas de una manera especial―sonrió por la expresión del rostro de Booth

―ya es costumbre

― perdona que te pregunte esto se que no nos conocemos mucho pero es por ella que estabas así la otra noche, cuando nos conocimos― lo presintió desde la primera vez que los vio juntos

― ¿que? ―la miro confundido tratando de ocultar la verdad― No, yo estaba bien ― se había detenido frente a la plataforma

― Si claro, una copa de whisky y cara de zombi es estar bien

― yo no tenía cara de zombi, tu si

―claro que si, fue un día horrible porque los hombres nunca aceptan la verdad

―ok, ok, vale estaba mal

―no me vas a decir nada ¿no?―se le quedo mirando un momento―esta bien me voy tengo que volver al trabajo…

―¡Booth!― se acerco Bones a donde estaban―necesito mostrarte algo

―Hola doctora Brennan―saludó Rose

―Hola Rose, disculpa pero es importante―le tendió la mano y se volvió a mirar al agente― ¿Booth?

―emm si vamos, adiós Rose cualquier cosa llámame ¿si?

―claro, hasta luego doctora―se despidió de Brennan con un gesto y se alejo hacia la salida.

Brennan y Booth fueron al despacho de Ángela que ya preparaba la simulación con los datos recientemente descubiertos. La escena describía perfectamente como había muerto la victima, ella fue fuertemente golpeada primero, ocasionado que se le dislocara la mandíbula, la fuerza necesaria para dar tal impacto era comparable a un hombre del tamaño de Booth. El golpe hizo probablemente que callera y se golpeara la cabeza, estuvo inconsciente varios minutos en los cuales fue arrastrada, Hodgins aun busca algún rastro diferente al habitual del bosque donde fue encontrada. Sin embargo todas estas laceraciones no provocaron la muerte, la reconstrucción sugiere que luego fue apuñalada tal vez para asegurarse de su deceso o por que se dio cuenta de que estaba aun con vida.

―Entonces galán, ¿estas saliendo con ella?

―no, es la hermana de la victima, no es correcto

―entonces que quería, si se puede saber obviamente

― si se puede, me conto algo interesante que le voy a contar a Bones de camino a donde vamos

― ves te lo dije― Brennan se dirigió a su amiga con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ser sus suposiciones las correctas

―como sea, ¿vamos? ― Booth ya estaba en la salida del despacho.

No se olviden de dejar sus reviews.


End file.
